The Greater the Love, the Greater the Tragedy
by mei anna aihina
Summary: "Kubisikan cerita-cerita gelapku, ambisi terkelamku. Berniat?" "Bukan hanya kau yang miliki itu." "Hanya pergi ... perlahan," ia berbisik. "Aku tetap di sini." YunJae/AU


**The Greater the Love, the Greater the Tragedy...**

**By Mei Anna AiHina**

**Title is qoute by Nicholas Sparks**

**Romance | Hurt/Comfort **

**Disclaimer: **Pokoknya cast di sini **bukan punya saya**, hanya alurnya saja. Sedikit terinspirasi dari _City Hunter, Love Rain_, dan drama korea lain, tapi ngga sekeren itu T-T.

**Warning: **AU, minim pengetahuan tentang Korea, OOC, typos, dll.

**A/N**: Fanfiksi YunJae ini pertama bagi saya(nekad), fiksi di screenplays pertama dan BL pertama. Walau saya menulis ini, bukan berarti saya menyetujui suatu hubungan seperti ini (berhubung saya fangirling-an ama temen saya), hanya mencurahkan apa yang menjadi unek-unek saya abis baca fiksi keren tentang YunJae, jadi latahan deh. Hehe. Btw, dengerin lagi Sherina-Simfoni Hitam, recommended banget. Mohon bantuannya semua :D

Soooo, **don't like don't read **and** happy reading**...

Summary: "Kubisikan cerita-cerita gelapku, ambisi terkelamku. Berniat?" | "Bukan hanya kau yang miliki itu." | "Hanya pergi ... perlahan," ia berbisik. | "Aku tetap disini."

**BAB 1**

_._

_._

_-:-__**Hatred**__ doesn't cease by __**hatred**__, but only by __**Love**__; this is the eternal rule-:-_

_(Buddha)_

_._

Ketika jaman Taman Kanak-kanak dahulu, ibunya pernah berkata tentang anak nakal akan mendapatkan hukuman kelak dewasa nanti. Jung Yun Ho yang masih kecil itu sangat nakal, ibunya pernah marah padanya karena anak itu memanjat pagar rumah untuk mengambil Apel di pohon halaman tetangga sebelah. Menahan malu, sang ibu meminta maaf dan membayar beberapa won sesuai dengan Apel yang di ambil anaknya walau belum digigit sedikit pun.

Seharian itu ibu mendiamkannya walau Yunho sudah berbuat sesuatu yang lain agar diperhatikan lagi oleh ibunya; menyisahkan makanannya, bermain lumpur dan bermain-main di kamar mandi. Tapi, ibunya hanya diam sambil membereskan kekacauan yang dia lakukan.

Ketika malam tiba, mereka yang hanya tinggal berdua, sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Yunho naik duluan keranjang yang tinggi. Ia menunggu kedatangan ibunya untuk sebuah cerita pengantar tidur, namun kenyataan yang ia dapati membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan. _Mungkin Eomma masih marah_, pikirnya sedih.

Yunho berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya sampai dagu, ia tidur menyamping hingga membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Memikirkan kemarahan ibunya, membuatnya merasa sesuatu di dadanya. Yunho kecil yang belum mengerti dunia kini dapat merasakan salah satu rasa di dunia ini; rasa yang membuatnya tidak dapat menghabiskan makanannya, rasa yang membuatnya begitu sulit menatap mata ibunya dan kini ia ingin bersembunyi di bawah selimut agar tidak ada yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang basah, perlahan-lahan.

Yunho berpikir dengan menggigit bibirnya akan menghilangkan suaranya, tapi nyatanya isakan yang ia buat terlalu dalam. Ia hanya tidak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini, mana ia tahu ibunya akan marah. Mana ia tahu juga bila perbuatannya hanya membuat ia merasa bersalah sendiri.

Karena hanya isakannya saja yang bisa ia dengar saat ini, Yunho tidak tahu sejak kapan ibunya datang lalu naik keranjangnya dan memeluknya yang masih di bawah selimut. Ia menangis kejar selayaknya anak kecil, membuka selimutnya dan memeluk ibunya erat. Ia terus berkata, "Mian, Eomma ... mian...," sambil menangis dipelukan sang ibu yang telah kembali kehangatannya.

Yang ia tahu, ibu tidak marah padanya, tapi khawatir padanya, katanya. Ibu mengatakan bahwa sikapnya tadi itu tidak baik, mencuri bukan jalan untuk memuaskan keinginan. Walau mereka keluarga yang pas-pasan dan tidak punya ayah atau suami, tapi mereka harus tetap bersikap dan berbudi baik. Ibu menghawatirkannya bila ia tetap mencuri dan membiarkannya, kelak ia akan jadi kriminal. Tidak ada masa depan dan tidak ada kebahagiaan. Ibu juga berkata, "Bila Eomma tidak ada, tetaplah ingat ini. Hargai yang kamu miliki, Yunho, maka kamu akan memiliki yang lebih lagi."

Malam itu mereka tertidur. Mata terpejam dangan kehangatan dari keluarga kecil itu. Semua seperti semula, ibu masih mendekap Yunho kecil, namun keesokan hari yang ia temui adalah awan gelap.

Yunho pulang dari TK yang berada dua blok dari rumahnya. Ia hari ini pulang sendiri karena sang ibu berkata ingin kesuatu tempat, lagipula ia anak laki-laki, masa pulang sendiri tidak berani. Rumahnya ramai dengan orang-orang dan ada garis polisi yang membatasi. Nyonya Go, tetangga sebelah, menemukan Ibunya terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal di tempat.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaanya, mereka hanya menebak ia sedih, tapi ia tidak menangis barang setetes. Mungkin air matanya habis untuk permintaan maaf semalam. Mungkin ia memang tak mengerti karena saat ia melihat jasad ibunya dan dibawa menjauh oleh Nyonya Go, ia tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Bila kalian mengerti, ia hanya merasa kosong dan hampa. Rasanya seperti berada di tempat asing, ibunya tidak ada. Ia memang tidak mengerti dan terus menunggu di depan pintu rumah mungilnya, berharap sang ibu muncul sehabis pulang kerja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia menunggu di ranjang untuk pelukan, tapi yang memeluknya hanya dingin. Ia terus menunggu ... menunggu ... dan menunggu. Meremas satu-satunya yang tertinggal setelah ibunya pergi; kartu nama pria bernama Han Ju Ah. Apa? Ada apa dengan pria itu?

Hak asuhnya diambil oleh sebuah panti asuhan karena ia tidak punya sanak saudara dan tinggal di panti asuhan adalah kesalahan. Hidupnya tidak terurus, pribadinya berubah dingin, perangainya menjadi menyeramkan dan dijauhi teman-teman satu panti. Kekesalan datang, Yunho mulai membenci ibunya. Ia mendendam pada suatu kesimpulan setelah mengerti dan cukup dewasa.

Saat berusia 15 tahun, ada seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan jas mahal keluaran Giorgio Armani menghampirinya yang sedang duduk sendirian di undakan anak tangga depan pintu panti asuhan. Pria itu merendahkan pandangannya.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" pria itu bertanya sambil melepas kacamata.

"Yunho. Jung Yun Ho," Yunho yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap agak dingin dengan orang asing yang sekarang tersenyum misterius.

"Oke, Yunho. Boleh bantu aku menemui Kepala Panti di sini? Kau bisa 'kan?" pria itu bertanya sekaligus memerintah, membuatnya mau tak mau menyanggupi permintaan orang yang penuh intimidasi itu.

Kejadian itu lewat beberapa hari dan hari selanjutnya pria itu datang lagi dengan kantung-kantung aneh di kedua tangannya lalu memberikannya pada Yunho. Dia berkata akan datang lagi padanya dan membawanya pergi. Entah kenapa, tapi ia suka gagasan itu dan tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran pria itu lagi.

Dan seminggu kemudian Ibu Kepala Panti mendatangi kamarnya, mengatakan kalau ia akan diadopsi. Ibu Kepala Panti sempat bergumam tentang keberuntungannya karena jarang yang ingin mengadopsi anak berusia lebih dari 12 tahun, tapi itu tidak menjadi soal karena ia akan mendapat kebebasan. Masa bodo' dengan petuah ibunya, ia harus memiliki yang lebih layak dan di tempat itu tidak ada yang layak untuk dirinya.

Hari di mana pria itu menjemputnya tiba. Dia membawa mobil limousin berwarna hitam legam. Yunho sedikit pun tidak sedih meninggalkan Panti Asuhan. Mereka hanya akan jadi masa lalu, tidak ada kenangan maupun rindu. Tidak ada yang ia rindukan atau ada yang merindukannya. Tidak, kecuali anak laki-laki bermata bulat yang selalu mengganggunya saat sekolah, teman sekamarnya dan ... seorang yang berkata akan merindukannya, satu-satunya ... Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati, Yunho-ah!"

Yunho sempat melirik pada anak laki-laki itu dan segera naik kedalam mobil, meninggalkan Panti Asuhan. Semua hanya akan jadi masa lalu, ia menyakini, bahkan anak laki-laki yang sekarang berusaha mengejar mobilnya yang melaju. Hanya ... hah...

masa lalu.

.

.

.

"Hanya masa lalu!"

"Kau bisa biasa saja, Hyung. Aku tidak menuduh, tapi kau meyakiniku," Changmin terkikik melihat _sunbae_ yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu misuh-misuh dalam perjalanan pulang. Apa yang harus dikata? Harusnya tidak perlu berseru kalau memang tidak benar. Dasar _sunbae_nya ini, Changmin menggeleng-geleng geli.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Jaejoong melangkah cepat meninggalkan Changmin dengan kesal. Sialan, Changmin itu. Dia meledeknya lagi tentang cinta masa kecilnya yang masih ia cintai, apalagi Changmin menerka-nerka bagaimana malangnya gadis yang ia taksir dan harus tahan kecerewetannya. Hah, Changmin sok tahu! Apa yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah gadis yang malang? Tidak ada yan-BRUKK!

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah, Changmin sudah di sampingnya dan bertanya keadaannya. Ia tidak apa-apa, cuma terkejut karena menabrak seseorang. Ia harus minta maaf segera-

"Kau punya mata?" kata orang itu.

Luntur sudah niat Jaejoong, Changmin sudah was-was dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi bila melihat raut sunbae yang pintar masak itu mengeras.

"Punya mata?" Jaejoong mengikuti nada pria yang masih memakai kacamatanya. Pria itu terlihat memutar matanya di balik kacamata hitam.

"Huh, apa maumu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," pria itu berniat pergi, tapi ditahan Jaejoong dan segera ditepis oleh empunya, risih. "Apa sih? Kau yang salah 'kan? Kau tidak punya mata, hah?" sikapnya skeptis tapi tetap teguh menjaga emosi.

"Tidak punya mata?!" Changmin agak menyingkir mendengar volume Jaejoong yang meningkat, "Kau itu yang tidak punya mata! Ini bukan pantai, jangan pakai kacamata! Kau jadi menabrak seseorang! Kau yang salah! Kau harus minta **maaaaf**!" ia melengking marah.

"H-Hyung-

Orang itu berdecak kesal dan menarik kacamatanya kasar lalu membentak Jaejoong, "Apa masalahmu! Kenapa harus aku yang minta **maaf, HAH! KAU**‒

"Aaa, m-mian! Maafkan sunbae-ku! Mianhe!" Changmin membungkuk dan langsung menyeret Jaejoong yang membeku.

Pria itu tertegun sejenak, tidak menyangka ia bisa tersulut, apalagi _i-phone_-nya bergetar. Ia mengangkat sambungan, "Aa, ne," ia memakai kacamatanya lagi dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang sekitar yang tadi melihatnya hampir hilang kontrol.

"Anio," pria itu memasukan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku jaket kulitnya dan mulai berjalan. Kebanyakan gadis muda akan memperhatikannya dan mengaguminya. Siapa yang tidak tahu dia? Well, dia satu-satunya pewaris _QJ Coorporation _yang bergerak dalam bidang _real estate & property_. Bertahun-tahun, karena jasa kakeknya perusahan itu menyabet beberapa penghargaan dalam bidangnya. Nah, satu-satunya yang dipertanyakan adalah untuk apa ia ada di sini? Di daerah ini tanpa kendaraannya, yang pasti berjejer digarasi mobil yang meminta untuk dipakai, tapi di sini ia berjalan kaki, di trotoar ini.

"Jemput aku. Aku ada di Insa-dong," ia menghela napas, "Tidak ada pria bernama Han Ju Ah."

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa sih yang kau lakukan?!"

Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin dalam kesunyian. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya tapi ia terdiam seperti itu sejak meninggalkan pria tadi. Apa _ sunbae-_nya itu shock? Takut? Tapi tidak ada yang pernah ditakuti Jaejoong kecuali kecoa, nyamuk dan ketuaan(*). Semua dihadapinya dengan lantang dan berani. Tapi...

"Jung‒

"Hah?"

"Jung Yun Ho..."

.

.

_._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

(*) saya ngga tau semua ketakutan Jaejoong.

Mohon bantuannya penghuni screenplays yang baik hatinyaaaa ^-^ RnR n' RnC?


End file.
